Survivor Zootopia
|video = |previousseason = Survivor Ba Sing Se |nextseason = Survivor Arrakis|returnees = Duncan ( ) Andie ( ) Dylan ( ) Jordan M ( ) Liana ( ) Connor ( , )}} Survivor Storybook: Zootopia is the seventh chapter of the Storybook spinoff of the reality series, Survivor. Production The blog for this season will be Survivor: Zootopia and the tag is #itscalledahustle. Twists/Plot * Prey vs Predator: '''One tribe is made up of 8 new players and the other is made up of 8 returning players who have yet to make merge. * '''Cliffside Asylum: '''After every immunity challenge, the winning tribe sends a member of the losing tribe to Cliffside Asylum so they will not be present for tribal, granting them immunity but also the inability to vote. That person would also select a member of the winning tribe to join them. After the tribe swap, Matt was sent to Cliffside Asylum as he was the only person without a tribe. Clues to idols were found here, however Matt was given the chance to earn a vote nullifyer if he scored in the top 3 in the immunity challenge he missed out on. He did not earn the reward * '''Night Howler: '''A power found at Cliffside Asylum, this would send a player of the holder's choosing to Cliffside Asylum during tribal, nullifying their vote and any votes cast against them. They also earned a disadvantage in the following challenge for being away from camp. * '''Idol Challenge: '''After the merge when Cliffside Asylum was shut down, idol clues were given out for winning a challenge. Castaways } | align="left" |Dani' | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Duncan' | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Andie' | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Derrick' | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Matt D' | | |5th Voted Out Day 16 1st Jury Member |4 |- | | align="left" |'Ricky' , | | |Med Evac Day 18 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Myko' | | |Med Evac Day 20 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Shinx' | | | rowspan="9" |6th Voted Out Day 22 2nd Jury Member |10 |- | | align="left" |'Connor' | | |7th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member |4 |- | | align="left" |'Jordan M' | | |8th Voted Out Day 29 4th Jury Member |5 |- | | align="left" |'Genki' | | |9th Voted Out Day 32 5th Jury Member |4 |- | | align="left" |'Liana' | | |10th Voted Out Day 35 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Karen' | | |11th Voted Out Day 39 6th Jury Member |3 |- | | align="left" |'Madison' , | | |12th Voted Out Day 43 7th Jury Member |5 |- | | align="left" |'Dylan' | | |Runner-Up Day 45 |2 |- | | align="left" |'Seamus''' | | |Sole Survivor Day 45 |2 |- |} Episode Guide 1. Neither tribe earned immunity due to Ricky being medevaced. However, Prey did earn the highest score and would have had immunity. 2. Seamus played an immunity idol on himself, negating three votes against him. Liana played a Night Howler on Seamus, removing his vote and sending him to Cliffside Asylum. (If Seamus had not played his idol, the Night Howler would have also made him immune). 3. Jordan played a Night Howler on Dylan, removing his vote, sending him to Cliffside Asylum, and negating 2 votes against him. 4. Dylan played an immunity idol on himself, negating one vote against him. Voting History |}